


Ben 10000 a Night

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Ben 10, Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Large Cock, Nipple Clamps, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Ben comes across a new way to make some money
Relationships: Cooper Daniels/Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Ben Starts with a Buddy

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson never imagined that this would be how he would be gaining money. Then again, he never thought this would be how he was going to start making money now that his parents were going to stop giving him any money since they thought he was “Old enough” to start earning money as such he had been mostly unable to actually find a single stable job let alone being able to find someone who was willing to hire him. Not even his Grandpa would hire him saying he was too young to be a plumber. Then again, considering he had one of the universe's most dangerous device on his wrist it was no surprise that this didn’t exactly make him the most desirable person to be let into having a job. Rejected multiple times, not to mention having to explain why it was he would have to avoid certain people trying to get his autograph, along with having to deal with the fact Will Harangue had all but made it so that he couldn’t really land a job. 

As such he had been trying to do small manual tasks to earn himself some small time cash and yet it wasn’t enough to actually get him anything good, let alone pay for the things he wanted to get for himself. That being said, he had been looking for days for an actual paying job and so far he had come up with absolutely nothing….

At least that’s how it had been before the “talk” with Kevin. He had gone to Kevin to work some steam out and the older male certainly helped.

  
  


**~Flashback~**

Moaning loudly Ben pushed back his hair sticking to his sweat soaked skin as he clenched around the thick cock invading his insides. He let Kevin talk him into having sex to get rid of some stress and the older male was doing a very good job of just that. Neither was sure who started the fucking, the back and forth driving cock into hole, but it wasn’t long until the sound of flesh on flesh began to fill the room they were in and it was echoing loudly in the room causing both of them to lose themselves to the throws of passion, lust, desire, and basic carnal pleasure that was between them. Growls of aggression-from Kevin-and cries of pleasure-from Ben-filling the room and growing like a symphony of pleasure building more and more with each passing moment. 

Kevin snarled and groaned grunting as he did so. He rolled his hips against the brown haired shapeshifter, enjoying how he clenched around him, tight hole massaging his length. His hands were gripping Ben’s hips, nails biting into his skin leaving grooves that were pleasurable for them both-much to Ben’s surprise as he never imagined himself enjoying something like this. The rolling of hips shifted the cock around inside him, and he couldn’t help but roll his ass back in turn, the shifts and flexing of Kevin’s cock was making him feel with each and every thrust. For Ben if he could see himself, he’d see that his ass was rosy pink and slowly growing brighter, harsh fucking that Kevin was giving him. 

“Fucking hell Tennyson!” Hissed Kevin as he moved and pressed himself against Ben until he was sprawled across his back covering his smaller body with his own bulk. “Damn! So. Fucking! Tight!” Snarled Kevin the sounds sending shivers throughout the boy's body, he was drooling slightly from the onslaught of pleasure going through his body as he moved and started licking and sucking on Ben’s neck teeth scraping along his skin and yet not breaking it. The tight hot hole that was Ben's ass was clenching around his dick, his ass fluttering around his dick as it twitched and flexed inside of him driving and egging Kevin on to go harder his dick was squirting out small spurts of pre into his hole slicking him up and making it all the more pleasurable as he continued sliding his length into his ass his balls slapping and spanking against his cheeks turning them a deep crimson red with each thrust of his hips. 

Ben was in heaven as the stress just melted away with each thrust, bliss replacing it with each rough caress or tight grip on his flesh, with a loud moan Ben shot his thick load on the bed below them his ass clenching up tight around Kevin’s thrusting length to try and milk him for his own load of piping hot cum.

Kevin continued to thrust into him, pounding harder and harder, snarling and groaning as he felt his balls pulling up, feeling them churn and making him groan as he gasped as he sheathed his dick right into his ass. Then he came and he came hard, his cock pulsed and twitched as he unloaded his payload inside of Ben, a gushing geyser of pure thick, hot seed spilling right into his ass, he was gushing heavily into Ben his cock twitching and hard as a rock as his balls twitched and pulsed forcing out huge hot messes of thick cum through his tight channel. 

Kevin’s climax lasted for two minutes straight, dumping his load of hot man seed right into his ass shuddering as he thrusted into him balls slapping against his ass cheeks and pulsing against it as he stayed inside of him as they fell over landing on the bed in a tangled heap, bodies slick with sweat. 

Panting Ben said “You were Right Kev that did help me get rid of some stress but I still need to find a job,”.

“Well you could sell that sweet ass,” Kevin said laughing “ I had to sell my body some during my journeys,” Kevin smirked at Ben, “People used to pay a lot of Taydenite for what you just got,”.


	2. Ben's First Client

Nervous didn’t begin to describe how Ben was feeling, no scratch that he was more than nervous he was down right shaking in his sneakers. After having had given Kevin his first time, and then talking it over, the dark haired teen had managed to help Ben set something up and worked on creating a profile on a small local website for things just like this, a few pictures clothed, and nude to really bring in the attraction as such he was surprised to see just how many were looking for and in Kevin’s own words. 

“A cute brown haired twink who they can wreck.” 

Suffice to say Ben was surprised to see he was desired and wanted by so many people, of course he didn’t want to do any random john who just suddenly popped up. Call it paranoid, but he was still just nervous as he simply settled for narrowing down the list and looking at the different people who came on his lift. And after looking through it, and narrowing it down he soon came upon the person that had surprised him, and that person was Cooper Daniels the boy who he had only met during his Summer vacation back when he was 10 years old. He never expected to have Cooper appearing on his list, and yet he did and he was shocked to see the boy posing pictures of himself. 

They had talked for a bit, sending messages and exchanging nudes and pictures and such it wasn’t long before the two had set something up, and Cooper found himself being Ben’s first official client. Thus why Ben was nervous, as the only experience he had so far was with Kevin so he was hoping what he knew and the tips Kevin had given him would be enough for what it was that Cooper was going to pay him. 

**~Scene Break~**

Ben groaned, twisting as he tried to remember why he agreed to this. The current situation would be something that he had never thought he’d find himself in, as Cooper had tied his hands above his head before attaching a multitude of toys to Ben’s exposed body ranging from nipple clamps, to a vibrating cock ring and ball weight. The deal was simple, Cooper would get to play and toy with Ben’s body testing out some of the numerous Sex toys the boy had created and he wanted to use Ben’s body as the testing grounds. On the outside he had tous covering his body, and on the inside was the same as Cooper had stuffed a stupid number of bullets in him. A dozen bullets buzzing at different speeds and beats. Shifting inside him, rubbing against each other and making new, torturously pleasurable sensations. 

The bullets shifted inside him, pressing against  _ that _ spot, making him moan and shudder his cock aching with the need to cum as his hole twitched eager to be filled by a cock instead of the vibrating bullets that buzzed away inside it like a swarm of Bees over his sensitive flesh. “You’re doing well Ben.” Smiled Cooper as he licked his lips eyes gleaming, as inside of Ben the vibes began buzzing and moving around even more connecting and chaining together to form into a sort of chain of vibe like beads that wriggled wormed and curled around moving as if they were actually alive inside of him. 

Ben thrashed wiggled and rattled and arched his back, only to suddenly gasp as he felt Cooper’s lips his tongue plunged right into the mouth dominating the kiss as Ben easily submitted as that spot inside of him was being touched, teased, and positively tortured by the vibe chain that was curling around that button inside of him. He tried to move, to pull away from the pleasure burning through his veins, his cock aching for some relief from his would be tortuous. But every shift or fidget had the heavy weights hanging from his balls swinging back and forth tugging, and yanking on his balls making them bounce and pull swinging them around the two weights knocking against each other like billiard balls. 

Cooper pulled back from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips that broke as Cooper looked at his face. Ben’s mouth was open in an O-shape from the kiss a sting of drool dribbling down his face while his cheeks were tinged pink, however rhis mouth didn’t remain open for long as Cooper pushed a Dildo into his mouth as straps formed around his mouth locking it in place, the smooth material of the sex toy pushing along his tongue and sliding right down into his throat causing Ben to moan around the dildo that was locked in his mouth, shoved down his throat making him gag and shudder. “Sorry Ben, but we’re not through yet.” Cooper smiled with a chuckle cupping the boys balls and tugged on them making him jump and gasp. “I’ve got a few more toys to use, so be a good boy for me and wait right here k~?” 


End file.
